BAM!
by somebrokenhearts
Summary: AU Just like a bomb, he was suddenly back in her life. Fantastic. SasuSaku
1. Ungood

**disclaimer: i don't own...anything except for the plot**

**title: **BAM!

**by: **somebrokenheartsme!

**summary:** Just like a bomb, he was suddenly back in her life. Fantastic.

...

...

...

Sakura Haruno, age 22, was sitting at her desk in her stark-white office facing downtown Manhattan. Her pale, pink hair had been pulled back in a slick ponytail and she was staring intently at her computer monitor.

Well, staring intently at her computer monitor while downing a large cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin, talking to a client on the phone, and going over her schedule for that day. She was the epitome of the multi-tasker, hell, she had invented multi-tasking for all that mattered.

Sakura was smart, not a genius, but she was as intellectually competent as they get. Fresh out of med-school, she had hastily been offered an internship under the tutelage of one of the best doctors in New York, Tsunade. So that's why she was in an immaculately clean, modern office at 8AM in the morning. Multi-tasking.

--knock knock—

There was a firm rapping at her office door, signaling the arrival of her first client of the day. A blonde head peeped into the office,

"Sakura, someone is here to see you."

"I'll be right there."

"Wow Sakura!" the blonde exclaimed, "You're not busy at all!"

"Shut-up Ino-pig."

But Sakura knew she looked like a mess. The office phone looked like it was permanently sandwiched between her ear and shoulder, one hand was lifting up her coffee cup, and the other was typing emails to prospective clients.

"Hurry up Sakura, this one's kind of cute." Ino giggled when Sakura threw her a glare and tried to untangle herself from her office desk.

Ino had been Sakura's best friend throughout her med-school years. Although Sakura's main focus was physical therepy, Ino trained to become a nurse. Luckily, they were very well known even as college students so they managed to snag jobs at one of New York's posh-est facilities.

Sakura threw on her doctor's coat and stethoscope and grabbed the patient's information out of Ino's hands. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to take in the patient's name. Oh well. She wasn't THAT perfect.

...

...

...

Sakura shut the door behind her as she entered the patient's room. She had scanned over a list of his injuries while walking from her office to the room, and frowned at what she read.

_Hm. A broken arm, sprained ankle, multiple stab wounds, and a mild concussion. What had this guy been out doing? Getting into knife fights every night would be frowned upon in most societies. But a girl had to wonder…_

"Hello Mr. urrm," she quickly scanned the patient's report in search of a name.

"Uchiha," the man said monotonously.

Sakura snapped her head up from her papers. There the Mr. Uchiha stood in all his sexy glory. She took in everything from his perfectly shaped….

--Beeep BEEEEPP—

Her pager went off and quickly snapped Sakura out of her stupor.

_Be professional._

She cleared her throat as to rid her mind of all inappropriate thoughts. He was a far cry from what she was expecting.

She was expecting a thug. A huge, ugly, three hundred pounder with tattoos and scars running up his face. She was expecting, well wasn't expecting, this lean, muscular and admittedly handsome man standing before her.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," she stuck out her right hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I will be your physical therapist for the next few months."

"Hn." He didn't shake her hand, which angered her for a few moments.

_Stupid street thug with no manners and no social capabilities…_

Her thoughts were immediately thrown off when she realized that his right arm was in a full-arm cast and sling. She quickly retracted her hand and blushed.

"Sorry about that Mr. Uchiha. Now, I have reviewed a list of your injuries and it seems like…"

"Sasuke."

Sakura stopped speaking abruptly and looked at her patient, confused.

"What Mr. Uchiha?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Right, Mr., I mean, Sasuke. Anyways, it seems like you have…"

He barely listened to her as she went on about treatment and rehabilitation procedures for the next few months. He was too interested in the scar that ran from the back of her neck all the way to her collarbone. Memories were futile things.

...

...

...

As soon as she was done talking with her "patient", Sakura quickly exited the corridor and almost sprinted back to her office and locked the door behind her. She couldn't quiet the sound of her beating heart as she gasped for air. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she felt like her body was constricted in a million places.

_Why her again? Why now?_

And for another time in her life, Sakura was scared. She knew who this Mr. Uchiha was, and she was pretty sure that he had recognized her too from the mysterious smirk on his face. Damnit. She had always been a terrible liar.

...

...

...

**A/N: **

I need to clear the rust out of my mind after almost a month without Microsoft Word. Wahhh. I am trying to step out of immaturity and write a vaguely dramatic series. So, tell me what you think so far. REVIEW PWEESE!


	2. Dream

**disclaimer: i have nothing...absolutely nothing. It's a hard-knock life...**

**by: somebrokenhearts**

**summary: Just like a bomb, he was suddenly back in her life. Fantastic.**

**BAM!**

_**Dream**_

--

--

Sakura Haruno's life so far had been a path of questions and insecurities. But she knew one thing, if she was in one more session with Uchiha Sasuke, it would surely be her last.

..

…

…..

_--Bang bang—_

_Sakura pounded on the door to her mentor's office. In her dark green eyes, one could see only the fear that had threatened to envelop her. The hallway was eerily silent, and not one of the usually bustling staff was present._

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

_--Bang bang—_

_Sakura kept pounding and pounding on Tsunade's door, but her mentor didn't come._

"_Tsunade, please open the door! PLEASE!!"_

_And suddenly Sakura was exhausted. All the energy in her body seemed to have left with one big exhalation. She felt her legs buckle under her body, and her mind seemed to get fuzzier. A cloud of mist seemed to envelop her and her vision blurred. Where had the rush of adrenaline gone?_

"_No. Must. Stay. Awake. Must. Sasuke…." _

_--Click—_

_The door opened._

_Sakura's half-away mind registered this, and after a few seconds, the blood started to pump through her veins more fervently than ever. _

_She rushed through the office door, but tripped over her own feet and landed sprawled out in the office. Her usually neat hair was strewn about the tiled floor, and she winced as the impact sent shockwaves through her ribs. _

_On reflex, she quickly felt at her ribcage, and winced again. A broken rib. Just what she needed at that moment._

_Finally, she remembered why she was now in a spread eagle on the floor of one of the most prominent doctors in the world._

"_Tsunade-sama. PLEASE! I can't work with Uchiha Sasuke for the next few months. Please, just let me be assigned another patient. I know I'm only a novice and I shouldn't be undermining my superiors, but you don't understand. PLEASE TSUNADE-SAMA!! Please."_

_Sakura looked up from the floor in shame, fearing that Tsunade would kick her out of her clinic all together. _

_Big mistake._

_Her eyes didn't meet the amber-gold eyes of her teacher. They met a bleeding red. The fear escalated to inhuman levels in Sakura's body._

"_You," she managed to choke, still frozen on the floor._

_Sasuke remained silent with his gaze fixed on hers._

_Sakura's instincts kicked in and she jerked herself up into sitting position and scooted quickly towards the door. The sudden movement sent the blood rushing out of her head, and the dizziness and nausea returned. _

_Her back didn't meet the grainy wood of the office door. Instead, she felt two legs pressed against her back. In her lightheaded state, it took her a few moments to realize that the legs belonged to Sasuke._

_He had moved so quick._

_She slowly looked up and found Sasuke gazing down at her. Eyes still a swirling circle of black, red, black, red. Sakura recoiled and tried to look away, anything to get away from the gaze that bore straight into her heart, mind, body, and soul._

"_Stop," she whispered._

"_Stop."_

"_STOP!! Mmmfahsfiowerue."_

_He clamped his hand over her mouth. It was rough and calloused, just like before._

_Tears spilled out of her eyes as soon as she realized her hopeless situation. _

_No. I don't want him to hurt me again. No._

_The scar on her neck throbbed along with the fluttery beating of her ever constricted heart. Throb. Throb. Throb._

_Her tears splashed onto the hand clamped over her mouth. He knelt down behind her and whispered in her ear,_

"_I'm back, Sakura……chan."_

_And only then did she thrust away his hand and screamed._

..

…

…..

3AM.

"_ahhhhhhh_HHHHHHH!!"

Sakura sat up straight in her bed. The nightmares she had been having every night since Sasuke became her patient had only magnified to epic proportions.

But every night she dreamt of Sasuke, and every night she was trapped in his gaze. She shuddered when his blood-red eyes appeared in her head again.

She didn't love him anymore. No, she was scared of him. So scared.

_And the hands of time turned love into hate._

"I don't love you Sasuke." And weariness took over her body again.

..

…

…..

_She recognized this playground. It was right outside of the Leaf Academy, her middle school. The swings were the same ancient wooden planks connected to rusty metal chains. The slide was the same garish yellow color, and it all sat on top of the broken concrete._

_She saw her reflection in a puddle forming on the sidewalk. She realized that she was thirteen again. Her hair, cropped short, was matted wetly on her face._

_She noticed a thin, alabaster boy with dark hair sitting on one of the beat-up old swings. He had always intrigued her. His past was shady: a homicidal brother, a whole family dead, and strange clan lineage with links to the underground world. _

_She walked over to him carefully, like approaching a frightened animal._

"_H—Hi Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"_

_No answer then,_

"_Nothing."_

_This was hardly a sentence. She tried again._

"_But you're sitting in the rain."_

"_Hn."_

_What?_

"_Fine. I guess…"_

_She had been so easy to give up._

_As she sat down on the other swing, he got up and left._

..

…

…..

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I just spaced out for a moment—that's all. Why are you in my office Ino?"

"Because I have been trying to page you for at least 20 minutes to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha is here."

Fear flooded into Sakura's eyes. One week had passed by too soon.

"Sakura, are you okay? Did something happen to you?"

_Shit._

Sakura tried to mask the emotions playing in her eyes.

"I'm fine Ino. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

But Ino could see through her shallow lies easily. She was going to 'google' this Sasuke Uchiha person.

As Sakura left momentarily to grab a cup of coffee before her meeting, Ino took the chance to log onto Sakura's computer. She opened up the search engine and typed in 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

What she got were many fan sites with Sasuke-kun calendars, candid photographs, and the like. A wikipedia page explaining just how rich the millionaire was. Millionaire? How? As far as Ino knew, Sasuke worked as a club owner in New York. They surely did not make millions of dollars. So how had Sasuke gotten his money then?

After clicking past three pages of fan sites, Ino found what she was looking for. Hidden away in the archives of a little-known, independent newspaper, there was an article written five years ago by a man named Kakashi Hatake.

_**Teen Missing for Four Years**_

_For four years the FBI has searched relentlessly for a boy, now age seventeen, by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha was last seen leaving the Hidden Leaf Park in Upstate New York one evening in the spring of 2001. The witness, who shall remain anonymous, said that Uchiha said he was leaving because he was 'weak'. The witness was not able to do any more for they were knocked unconscious, presumably by Uchiha. When they awoke the next morning, Uchiha was gone and his home was deserted._

_Sasuke Uchiha's family had had ties with large organized crime groups from all around the globe, and had amassed a large fortune from the inside trading of illegal goods. There was, however, never any evidence, for the Uchiha's had left their trail spotless. When Sasuke Uchiha reached the age of seven, his family was suddenly massacred in the middle of the night by one of there own: Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Itachi, who had a genius IQ and was the heir to the fortune, escaped immediately thereafter. There is no explanation for why Sasuke was the only one spared._

_Over the past two years, there have been reports of seeing the Uchiha, but none have provided any hard evidence of his whereabouts. It is rumored that he is involved with the shady criminal Orochimaru who is the ring leader of a large criminal group in Manhattan and is referred to as the Mad Scientist by his followers, but none of this has been confirmed. _

_Although, there is one case that suggests Uchihas's involvement with Orochimaru. The aforementioned witness was discovered several days ago in the middle of Hidden Leaf Park with a myriad of bruises, welts, and cuts, and a severe knife wound on their neck. A passerby noticed the person's still figure while on a morning jog through the park. There was no evidence left, and the victim seemed to suffer from memory loss. Investigators could only find one plausible reason for this crime, either the Uchiha or Orochimaru had found out our witness had spoken to authorities and had delivered her consequence. But why did they come after this person when there were so many others who could have known? Was it a warning sign? Investigations are still trying to find the truth behind this now-seventeen-year-old's disappearance. Be warned city of New York, he is lethal._

--

Ino shuddered at the last line. Something about the witness's assault had triggered something in her mind, but she didn't know what.

Ino quickly hit the quit button on the computer just as Sakura walked back in to grab her equipment and papers.

"Hey Ino. Are you okay? You look a bit clammy."

"Yeah Sakura. Don't worry about me."

And as Sakura walked out of the office, Ino swore she saw a long, jagged scar running up Sakura's neck.

"Nah. Sakura's too cautious to be caught up in that kind of stuff. And that kind of stuff when you're seventeen, definitely not up Sakura's ally."

Outside the office, Sakura hesitantly made her way down the corridor to the patient room, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"It's for my future. It's for Tsunade. I'm not scared."

..

…

…..

**A/N: **Forgive me for the really sketchy plot and the jumpiness. This chapter is a bit of background considering the ending to chapter one was slightly confusing. Jet lag is biting at me at the moment so I will end here. Reviews are the cheese to my macaroni…let it be known kids.


End file.
